


Sweet Tooth

by woopsimmelissa



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Sugar Baby!Michael, Sugar Daddy!Geoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:05:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsimmelissa/pseuds/woopsimmelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael is a broke college kid looking for someone to take care of him.<br/>Geoff is a millionaire looking for someone to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Michael checked his phone to make sure the house number next to the door on the estate he had stopped in front of matched the one that Ray had sent him last night. After confirming that he was, indeed, at the right house, he threw his beat down LeSabre into park and craned his neck to look at as much as he could see of the building in front of him. 

The thing looked like it was plucked straight out of an issue of Forbes. It was stark white, even with the recent freezing rain that had been plaguing Austin for the past week, with dark gray trim around the shutters and doors. The style of the estate looked eerily familiar to a bed and breakfast, if a normal bed and breakfast was about one hundred yards wide and three stories high. The front lawn was pristine, with hedges around the sides and front of the house and green grass stretching around the house for what looked like a few acres. There were flowerbeds lining the driveway, despite the mostly frozen ground that early December provided them. Michael could see at least three different bundled up landscapers tending to different areas of the yard, their service van abandoned just outside of the garage, which was detached from the house and looked like it could house at least 4 cars.

Michael looked back down to his phone and shot a quick text to Ray, letting him know that he was here to pick him up. Last night, Michael had desperately pleaded to his friend for help writing his final essay for his cognitive science class, the due date getting dangerously closer and Michael getting dangerously further away from completing it. His friend had responded that he would only help Michael if he picked him up the next morning from a mysterious address and bought him the most expensive Starbucks drink there was. Michael honestly hadn't expected any less.

Michael looked up to see the boy with a drawstring backpack slung over his shoulder stepping from the front door of the estate. He was wearing a pair of sweatpants that were about three sizes too big, obviously not his, and a sweatshirt with their school's name across the chest. An older man was stepping out behind him, wearing little more than a pair of boxer shorts and a ratty t-shirt. The man looked close to ten years older than Ray, and about a foot taller. He was wide and muscular at the shoulders but they tapered down into his waist nicely. His sandy blonde hair and light layer of scruff made him incredibly good looking and Michael sat in his car, riveted by the exchange.

He watched as Ray turn around and said something to the man, who smiled and let out a puff of foggy breath. The stranger reached back inside, seeming to be digging in the pocket of a jacket that was hanging next to the door that was propped open by the man's hip. He pulled out a significant wad of cash and unfurled it. Michael watched as the man counted out ten of the bills, which he presumed to be hundreds, and offered them to Ray. As the boy reached his hand out to collect the money, the older man quickly snatched his wrist in the same hand that was holding the cash and pulled him in to a hard kiss. 

The kiss was short, but the younger boy smiled into it before pulling back and taking the money from the man's hand and depositing it into the pocket of his too-big sweatpants. Looking back up, Ray leaned in to plant a proper kiss to the man's cheek, then turned on his heels and hopping off the porch, heading straight for Michael's car.

Michael leaned over the passenger side and opened the door, allowing his friend to slip in and plop down on the seat. He stuffed his backpack near his feet while Michael stared intently at him with an eyebrow quirked and a smile on his face.

Ray sighed, staring straight ahead. “Can we talk about this on the way to Starbucks, dude? I've got a shitload of homework and work at 5.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Michael chuckled and put his car into drive, looping around the turnaround in the driveway. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the older man waving from the doorway of the hulking home. Michael raised his hand in a friendly wave, but when he looked over he saw Ray was pressed against the passenger side window, smiling and waving.

Michael managed to pull out of the long driveway and onto the quiet back roads that were littered with houses similar to the one they had just left. He could hear Ray tapping at his phone and knew he was curled up in the passenger seat, probably resting his head on his seat belt.

Michael had been friends with the small Puerto Rican since their first day of college. They had shared a dorm for their entire freshman year until they decided that they would move into an apartment off campus together. Michael had never met someone that he had become so close to so quickly. They shared everything with each other, from their past to their present to their hopeful future. So of course he knew about Ray's weekend trysts with very old, very rich men.

Michael looked forward through the windshield again and spoke. “So you've got another one of those guys, huh?” Recently, Michael had noticed that Ray was gone for most of each weekend and some days during the week, too. He had also noted that Ray had been coming home in some impressively expensive new clothes with newer technology, rather than his shitty cracked phone and borrowed dinosaur of a laptop that he would use for school.

“Well technically, yes. But Ryan's not like the rest of them,” Ray answered as he stretched out in the seat.

“What does that even mean, dude? He buys you shit and you guys fuck a lot. Doesn't look any different.” Michael flicked on his blinker and prepared to pull out onto the main road.

Ray got defensive quickly, a quality that he was famous for when it came to talking to Michael. “Shut the fuck up. He's really sweet and I like him a lot and we-”

“Dude, chill out. I'm just saying that I don't get how it's different that all the other old guys you've hung out with. Besides the fact that he looks about 3 decades younger than the old farts I usually see you around. And that he look's like he could be, like, a male model or something,” Michael admitted. They turned out onto the road and he sneaked a glance at the younger man in his car. He was quietly shaking his head with the hint of a smile on his face.

“Yeah well, I think Ryan's more boyfriend-material than anything. It's just a coincidence that he buys me shit and we fuck a lot.” Michael looked over at Ray, ready to give him his classic eyebrow raise, to see that the younger boy was already looking at him, trying his hardest to hold back a laugh. They both burst into laughter as Michael pulled his car into the parking lot of Starbucks.

:::

The boys left the counter of the small cafe, having ordered the most caffeinated thing they could find on the menu. They picked a spot in the far corner and pushed two small tables together, giving them enough room to spread out their belongings as they pleased. They both sat on the booth side of the tables and unloaded the necessary books, Michael having brought Ray's backpack along with his own, and continued their conversation from the car.

“You know, dude, the whole 'sugar baby' thing isn't as hard as it seems. Like all you have to do is basically be cute and find a rich older guy that you can tolerate. Guys would be crawling all over themselves to pay your rent,” Ray said absentmindedly as he flipped through his dog eared anatomy textbook.

Michael stopped highlighting mid-sentence and gave his friend an incredulous look. “Right, guys are lining up at our front door as it is,” Michael scoffed looking back down and trying to read through his scrawling handwriting.

“Michael, I'm serious. I've met a lot of Ryan's friends that are into the same kind of stuff. I could easily hook you up with someone who would love to buy you shit. Besides, you're the one that's always complaining about having to work insane hours just to make ends meet. Wouldn't it be nice to not have to worry about any of that?” Ray asked, knowing this would get Michael's attention.

The older of the two looked off into the cafe at nothing in particular, leaning back in his seat. “I mean, yeah it would...” The boy thought for a moment and then sighed, looking over at his friend. “Yeah, alright. If you can find some guy that want's to hang out or whatever, then give him my number. But please make sure he's a decent person... I don't want to get murdered.”

Ray laughed and immediately pulled out his phone, which the other presumed was to send out a text to his older friend about setting Michael up. The curly haired boy gave out a defeated sigh and started to go back to his work, when suddenly a thought came to him. “And also, dude, make sure he's halfway decent looking. None of that Hugh Hefner shit.”

The younger Puerto Rican barked out a laugh and nodded his head, “Yeah I got you, buddy.” He placed his phone down on the table amongst the sea of loose-leaf paper, textbooks and pens. “Now let's finish your cog sci paper so I can worry about my own shit.”

:::

Later that afternoon, both of them having finished as much work as they could at the coffee shop, Michael lay on his bed, sprawled out on his stomach with his cheek pressed against his pillow, mindlessly scrolling through his phone. Through the thin walls, he could hear Ray getting ready for work in his own bedroom, one room over from his own. 

Suddenly, he heard Ray's phone go off, notifying him of a text message. He didn't hear anything for the next few seconds, but then he could hear footsteps exiting Ray's room and coming quickly toward his own.

His door burst open and the younger man stood in his doorway, dressed in his Food Lion uniform, consisting of a tan shirt, plain blue jeans, and a navy apron with his name tag clipped to it. The younger of the two wasted no time and immediately started talking. “Dude, Ryan just texted me and he says he has the perfect guy for you. His name's Geoff and he and Ryan are like best friends, so he won't murder you or anything,” Ray explained, giggling at his own joke.

Michael leaned up on his elbows and stared at his friend, amazed. He had expected this process to take a few days at the least, not a few hours. “Wow, alright. Do you have, like, a picture of him or something?”

Ray stepped away from the doorway and hopped onto Michael's bed. “Yeah, dude, He's definitely not ugly,” Ray said as he unlocked his phone. He turned his phone to face Michael, showing him the picture Ryan had sent him.

The picture was of two men at, what he recognized to be, a golf course, the rolling hills and surrounding forest stretching miles back from what he could tell. He recognized the broad shoulders of the man he had seen his best friend with earlier, wearing a light blue polo and khakis. He wore a white baseball cap on his head and held a golf club in one hand. The other hand was snaking across the shoulders of a slightly shorter man. This must have been the man that Ray had enlisted Ryan in setting him up with. He had raven hair, a pair of tired-looking but bright blue eyes, and a mustache that looked like it belonged to a side character in a Charlie Chaplin film. The most peculiar thing about him, however, was that under the rolled up sleeves of his light gray plaid button up were two full sleeves of tattoos. They stretched from the tops of his hands, one of which was pointing at Ryan and sported a large, expensive-looking gold watch at its wrist and the other was looped around the other mans waist, to under the sleeves of his shirt. The man was wearing a pair of dark slacks, under which were a pair of obnoxiously blue Vans that looked like they had been taken through hell and back, with dirt on the sides and the shoelaces frayed at the ends.

Ray wasn't wrong, the man was definitely attractive. But in a slightly off-kilter, unconventional way. The guy didn't look like he would be someone into the whole “I'll pay your rent if you blow me every weekend” lifestyle, but who was Michael to complain? He was lucky the dude didn't look like he wanted to keep him in his basement forever.

“So?” Ray encouraged, nudging Michael's side with his elbow, “What are you thinking? You could come with me to the holiday party Ryan's throwing at his house next weekend. You'd be able to meet him and if you're not into him then no harm, no foul. But if you like him...” Ray gave a suggestive eyebrow waggle.

Michael flopped over onto his back and stared at his ceiling, letting out a sigh. Ray was right, Michael thought. He could just go and meet the guy and if he got a weird vibe from him or they didn't get along, then Michael could just forget the whole thing happened and enjoy a night of watching rich people getting plastered and have a good meal. If it all went right and this Geoff guy was as interesting as he looked, then Michael would be getting laid on the regular and getting a steady flow of spending money and a way to pay his bills without having to live week to week.

The curly haired boy closed his eyes and sighed again. “Alright we can go to the party. But if anything weird happens, like the guy wants to fucking chop me up or something, I'm telling the police this was all your fault.” Michael looks over at his friend who is beaming down at him.

He rolls his eyes and smacks the side of Ray's head. “Now go to work or you're actually going to get fired this time,” he says, pushing a laughing Ray from his bed. As the younger boy walks out of his room and down the hallway, Michael yells after him, “And screwing your boss won't get you out of it this time!”


	2. Chapter 2

Geoff tightened his tie in the floor length mirror of Ryan's master bedroom, looking at his friend through the reflection in the mirror. The younger man was speaking a mile a minute with his party planner, an older woman with a stocky shape and a head of bright red hair that might have been natural about 10 years ago, but was now just this side of ruining Geoff's night with a headache. He moved his eyes back to his own reflection, giving himself a once-over.

He wore a light cream two-button suit jacket over a simple white button up with a rich brown tie wrapped under his collar. His slacks matched his jacket and were held up by a belt that was the same rich shade of brown as his tie, shoes, and pocket square. His mustache was waxed and combed to near perfection. He chalked that one up to having a good mustache day. The shock of raven hair that sat on his head was pushed neatly to one side, not giving Geoff many options with its length at the moment.

He looked better than usual, but that didn't help the anxious feeling that tugged at his chest at the thought of meeting this “Michael” kid. He spun around to face Ryan who was now sitting on his mattress, hunched over and tapping furiously at his phone. He had been running full speed since Geoff had arrived more than an hour ago, wanting to show up early and help with anything he could. After all, Ryan was his best friend and entertaining more than 200 people was not an easy task to accomplish.

::: 

When he had stepped through the front door earlier that day, Geoff was immediately grateful that he had brought along the clothes he was planning to wear for the actual event, opting to arrive in a pair of jeans and an old t-shirt. The first person he saw was a boy, who looked to be about seventeen, struggling to carry three large hams wrapped in white plastic into the kitchen. He had one under each arm and was trying to readjust the third in his hands, helpless to the fact that all three were slipping from his grasp. Geoff quickly threw his dry cleaning bag that held his suit and shoes onto the stairs and caught the two hunks of meat that were dangerously close to being freed from under the boys arms. The teenager turned and gave him a grateful smile, thanking him a thousand times before directing Geoff to follow him into the kitchen where they lined the pieces of meat on a fold out table that had been put there by the staff to hold just about everything they needed. He patted the younger boys shoulder and weaved his way into the main room, dodging staff with arms full of pans and plates. 

He saw Ryan, who looked to be in a heated discussion with an elderly man, from across the room. Geoff walked up to hear the tail end of the argument, which seemed to be mainly one-sided. “Just call someone and get more people up here. Having four valets for a party with more than 200 guests planning on showing up isn't gonna cut it,” the sandy haired man grumbled, running a hand over his face. The man quickly nodded and darted from the room.

Ryan turned and visibly relaxed as he saw Geoff striding up. “Hi, Geoff,” he sighed out, swiping a hand through his hair which looked like he'd done that a thousand times since he woke up this morning.

“Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?” Geoff asked, more as a common courtesy than anything. He could have guessed that Ryan would be high strung even before he saw the man. Entertaining the people that the men associated themselves with would not be an easy feat, many of them being CEOs of major companies to politicians and everything in between. But, as Geoff looked around the room, he knew the high profile guests would not be disappointed. The main room was a large room to say the least, with ceilings that reached upwards of twenty feet and a balcony that wrapped around three-quarters of the room. But despite the utter size of the room, it was decorated from head to toe with tinsel and lights. In the far corner there was one of the tallest Christmas trees that Geoff had ever seen in his life, very close to reaching the ceiling of the room.

“Stressed the fuck out, but other than that, great!” Ryan answered sarcastically. He lifted his wrist to check the time. Realizing it was almost two hours before the party was planned to start, Ryan shot his eyes up to Geoff. “You're too early. Go wait in your car or something.” Ryan gave his friend a once over and shook his head, “And you might want to put on something other than this shirt you got in our sophomore year of college.”

Geoff let out a soft chuckle and shoved at his friends shoulder. “I've got a change of clothes with me. But you have room to talk,” Geoff replied, flipping one of the drawstrings of Ryan's sweatshirt. He gave his friend a softer look, then, and added, “And I came to help set up! God knows you'll be bald by the end of the night if I'm not here to make sure you don't rip your own hair out.”

Geoff knew his best friend all too well. Knew the signs of Ryan being close to a meltdown, having seen them all too many times during college. They spent countless late nights in libraries and coffee shops together, hammering out final essays and studying for exams. Having graduated nearly half a decade ago and getting themselves to the stature that they were at today, Geoff hadn't seen Ryan this stressed out in a while. But once in a blue moon he would see Ryan so high strung that he looked like he would snap at any moment. Luckily, though, Geoff knew just how to mellow out his younger friend.

“You know what? I'm going to make the biggest, blackest, hottest cup of coffee for you and we're going to send everyone out for a ten minute break.” Ryan started to protest but Geoff just held his hand up and grabbed the front of his friends shirt with the other, dragging him close behind. As Geoff rounded the corner he put on his happiest smile and addressed all the staff that were bustling around the kitchen and dining room. “Alright, everyone! Thank you for all your help! We're calling a quick ten minute break, so everyone can head into the main room or outside! I just need a quiet and empty kitchen for ten minutes! Thank you, again,” Geoff said as he ushered about a dozen chefs and waitstaff through the open doorway of the kitchen.

:::

Geoff snapped back to attention as Ryan said his name for the third time. His friend was standing at the door, annoyedly beckoning for Geoff to follow him. Smiling sheepishly, as an apology more than anything, he strides across the room and follows the sandy haired man down the hall towards the stairs. It was twenty minutes before anyone was expected to show up, but Ryan was always the epitome of the word punctual.

As they stepped down the stairs, Geoff eyed the younger man. “So you said this Michael kid is Ray's age?” Geoff already knew the answer, having asked a thousand times before. The picture he was shown made the boy look like he was about twelve, as baby-faced and curly haired as he was.

Ryan rolled his eyes and planted his feet on the last stair, turning to bodily face his friend. “Yes, he's twenty-two. He's older than Ray if that makes you feel any better.” Geoff huffed out a laugh and fiddled with his tie, obviously nervous. Ryan looked around, checking to make sure none of the staff were around before continuing, “And Geoff, you know I trust you so I shouldn't have to say anything, but I'm going to anyway. Michael is Ray's best friend, so if this doesn't work out-”

Ryan was interrupted by Geoff's drawn out and exaggerated sigh. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Don't be a dick or your boyfriend will get pissed. Got it, Rye.”

Ryan sighed out in relief and giggled. “Thanks, Geoff-” Ryan was cut off again by the loud doorbell ringing throughout the large main room, signifying the arrival of guests.

:::

“Ray, where the fuck did you even learn to tie a tie?” Michael asked, leaning his chin up to give the smaller man more room to work with as he skillfully wrapped the tie into a knot.

“You know, going to church nearly every Sunday for eighteen years of your life teaches you a few things,” Ray paused, tightening the burgundy tie to fit snugly under the others collar, then continued. “Besides the fact that I'm going to hell for all eternity, but I could have told you that myself.”

Michael giggled and sat down on their couch to tie the dress shoes that Ray let him borrow. In fact, most of this outfit was Ray's, considering Michael was a college student with little need for dress clothes. Most of the dates that Ray had been on were to very expensive restaurants with a suit jacket requirement.

When Michael was done tying his shoes, he stood and straightened himself out. He watched as his friend gave him a once-over, tapping his finger to his chin. Michael gave a slow, dramatic spin to make sure his friend caught every angle.

Ray scoffed, but as Michael finished his rotation he shook his head. “Take off that belt, I have a different one you can wear,” Ray said, reaching out his hand to collect the belt.

“Alright, Tim Gunn,” Michael mumbled under his breath as he undid the belt and slipped it out of the loops. He handed it over to Ray, and the younger man spun and headed toward his bedroom.

Ray returned seconds later with a belt that was pure black, and not the shade of graphite like he had swapped it for. Michael quickly looped and secured the belt around his slim hips and fiddled with it a little.

“Looks great. Now let's go, we're going to miss 'fashionably late' and go straight to 'rude as fuck' in about 10 minutes,” Ray said, spinning and heading toward the door. Michael quickly followed and snatched his keys from the key rack next to the door. Ray turned around and waited for Michael as he secured the door to their apartment and checked it to make sure it was actually locked. “You ready?” Ray asked, quirking an eyebrow and leaving more meaning behind the word than given at face value. He wanted to know if Michael was sure about the whole interaction he was about to have with a potential sugar daddy, knowing that the first time is always stressful.

Michael spun and clapped his friend on the shoulder, giving him his brightest smile. But Ray could tell there was a twinge of nervousness behind it. “As ready as I'll ever be,” Michael replied as they walked down the hallway of their apartment building and toward the elevator.

:::

Michael pulled up the familiar driveway in front of the estate that he had picked Ray up from a little more than a week ago. As Michael stopped in front of the porch of the house, the two boys could hear the Christmas music and voices that were coming from inside the heavily decorated home. Michael saw a man in a bright gold valet's vest stepping toward the car, so he hurried to open the door and remove himself from the drivers side.

“Thank you, sir,” the man said politely as he slipped into the front seat of the beat up car.

“Yeah, uh, the shifter gets stuck so don't be afraid to yank at it,” Michael adds before shutting the door behind the man and rounding the car to meet Ray at the other side. They watched as the man started the car and drove it to a patch of unused lawn, filled with limousines and shiny new convertables.

The boys turned and walked together toward the steps that lead up to the front door, but before they could get there it opened and nearly blinded them. The inside of the home was brightly lit and, from what they could see, packed with people. Ryan, who had opened the door, quickly slipped through the doorway and across the porch, standing at the top of the stairs with open arms.

Michael watched as his friend bounded up the steps and jumped into the mans arms, wrapping his arms around the mans neck. The older man lifted the boy easily and spun him in the cheesiest show of affection Michael had ever seen in his twenty-two years of life.

As Michael rolled his eyes he saw the man that had followed Ryan out of the house do the same thing. They made eye contact and Michael recognized him as the man that he had been set up with.

The picture that Ray had given him as reference didn't do the man justice. Instead of his casual golfing attire that he wore in the photo, now he was dressed in an expensive looking and light colored suit which starkly and beautifully contrasted with the dark marks of his tattooed hands and dark hair. 

The man was all kinds of attractive and Michael was struck by the fact that, if everything went well during their first interaction, he could have the man like putty in his hands, paying his rent and tuition and buying him whatever he wanted.

This struck a confidence in him that he didn't know he could muster. Michael climbed the stairs and passed the hugging couple as they began to disengage from each other. As he approached the man he realized that he wasn't as small as he seemed in the photo. Compared to Ryan, the man was a few inches shorter, but when Michael stopped in front of him, he realized the older man still had a few inches on him.

Michael stuck out his hand and spoke, “You must be Geoff, I'm-”

“Michael. I know who you are,” Geoff interrupts as he beams down at the younger man. He takes the hand offered to him, but instead of shaking it as Michael had expected, he raises it to his mouth and plants a soft kiss on his knuckles.

Michael's eyebrows shoot up at that, but he quickly recovers, keeping his cool. “Sounds kind of ominous when you put it like that,” Michael comments, flashing a smile.

Geoff lets out a light giggle, one that Michael could wax poetic about for the rest of his life, and drops Michael's hand gently to his side. He then turns to face the others and as Michael matches his movements and meets eyes with Ray, he sees Ray give him a slight smirk and eyebrow raise that probably wouldn't have been caught by anyone else.

His younger friend then shifts and regards them both, “Michael, this is Ryan. Rye, this is Michael.”

Ryan flashes him a smile and leans forward, offering his hand to the younger man. Michael takes it and shakes it firmly as Ryan speaks. “It's nice to meet you Michael, Ray has told me a lot about you.”

As Michael goes to say the same Ray quickly interrupts, “Okay now that the awkward introductions are done, can we go eat?”

They all laugh and turn around to head into the house, Geoff reaching the door first. He holds it open with one arm, forcing Michael to duck under it. Geoff flashes him a warm grin as he passes.

When Michael turns to face the party he's struck by the sheer amount of people that were there. “Holy shit,” he breathes out, not meaning for anyone else to hear. But he can hear that same sweet giggle from earlier right behind his head and feels the gentle press of a hand at his waist, guiding him through the crowd of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay party time!! ((also this extremely long for no reason in particular other than the fact that i REALLY love writing this))
> 
> again, you can find me at vavxray.tumblr.com to talk to me!

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi hi this is my first ever official fic!! you can find me at vavxray.tumblr.com and we can scream about this fic together!!!


End file.
